Before Lunch League
by Carpediem95
Summary: The New Breakfast Club is here, and their just as messed up as their predecessors. Will they all become friends? Or will the hatred stick?


6:00 Shermer, Illinois March 15, 2011 Elaine Gerard (Dianna Agron) The Jock

"Elaine! Get your ass out of bed! This is the last time you will ever miss a basketball game for detention!"

"Whatever Paul!"

Elaine Gerard climbed off her cot and glanced around her shared room. Ever since her parents had died three years ago, Elaine lived with her brother Paul and his wife Francine. They worked her to the bone with sports so they wouldn't have to pay for her college. She hated them. "Turn your fricken brain on, get dressed and get the hell in the car."

"This _is_ our car dumbass!" Not a complete lie, they lived in a trailer off Park View Island.

"Show some respect! I put a roof over your miserable head!"

Elaine rolled her eyes, before trudging over to her closet and trying to pick out the outfit she wanted. She finally decided on skinny jeans, a light blue camisole, dark blue Aeropostale hoodie and checker board vans. Not very jock like, but she wasn't very jock like.

She left her pitiful bedroom and walked to the front of the trailer. "We will never do this again. Ever. Get that through your thick, stupid skull." Paul growled as he grabbed Elaine's arm and yanked her out the door and to Francine's beat up truck.

6:02 Shermer, Illinois March 15, 2011 Smith Truman (Aaron Johnson) The Criminal

"Smith sweetheart, you have to get up for school!"

"Fuck off bitch." Smith Truman cursed at his mother before getting off the floor of his "room," otherwise known as the garage.

"Watch your fresh mouth you disrespectful shit head!" His father Stu smacked Smith hard across the face.

"I hate you! You're just a self-absorbed, drunken, prick!" Smith yelled with all the venom he could muster and yet still couldn't properly convey his hatred.

"You're just a lazy, junkie, drop-out, punk!"

"Right. Just like my old man!" He sent his father one last nasty glare and left to get his clothes together. Saturday detention was, although he'd never admit it, his escape from his awful family life. He opened up the door to his very small closet and grabbed a dark red long sleeved shirt, denim vest, baggy pants with chain, black boots and leather jacket. Perfect for his rebellious attitude.

"Have a great day asshole!" Stu called out to his son, the stench of alcohol prominent even from a distance.

"I will now that I'm getting away from you!"

6:15 Shermer, Illinois March 15, 2011 Kaitlin Ryan (Bonnie Wright) The Brain

"Kaitlin, please try not to get into trouble again."

"For the last time mom, it was poor misconception on my part. I shouldn't have been trying to break into the janitors closet to a get a part to create a bomb to blow up Jack Panski."

"That is very true. You shouldn't have. But I know you're sorry and it won't happen again."

"Yeah mom." Angela Ryan was oblivious to the fact that her daughter was a scientist working with narcotics. She was oblivious to the fact that her daughter was trying to blow someone up. She was oblivious to everything, except Tim, her boyfriend. The one who screams at Kaitlin and beats her behind the scenes. Yeah, that one.

And the thought of being out of that house for any amount of time, unsupervised, for any reason, is bliss. Kaitlin retrieved a moss green sweater from her drawer and pulled on khaki capri's. Then, she slipped on a burlap-esque jacket, her black G-shock and oxfords. Then, she got into her mother's red van.

The van smelled like pineapple air fresheners and it gave her a headache.

"So you've got detention for trying to blow someone up. Nice going genius." Kaitlin's sister Kira said from the back seat.

"Shut-up Kira! You don't even know what happened."

"I know enough that you'll be spending twelve hours in hell with Vernon number 2, while I'll be at dance class."

"Dance class, or whore class?"

"Enough girls! Kaitlin, here's your stop. Like I said earlier, try not to get into anymore trouble. We don't want to come back here."

"I know." Kaitlin put it in the back of her mind to be as rude to the teacher's as she could, to get sent back to detention more often.

"Bye Kay. Have a good day." Angela called and drove away, oblivious as ever.

6:20 Shermer, Illinois March 15, 2011 Joel Martin (Drake Bell) The Basket case

"Kid, get off the bench!" Joel looked up into the eyes of a police officer. The man in blue looked down at him expectantly.

"Don't you have a place to be or something?" Joel sat up and shook his head.

"Are you deaf?"

"No. I talk just fine. I just need you to drop me off at Shermer High School." The cop gave an amused smile.

"I'm a cop kid. I can't just leave my post to bring you to school. Where are your parents?"

"They live somewhere around here, but they don't give a shit about me and I don't give a shit about them. So I sleep on benches. I've met some of your other cop buddies."

"That's very nice. Do you have any clothes to change into? And where do your parents live?"

"First question, I do have clothes. Second, I'm not telling you."

"First demand, go change in that bathroom over there. Second, you better tell me or you won't get a ride to school."

"I won't get a ride either way. I'm not an idiot." Joel hopped off the bench, gathered up his belongings and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged several minutes later in a ratty plaid shirt, ripped black jeans, black fur lined hoodie and grey converse. He saluted the cop and began to walk to school, not caring if he was late.

6:30 Shermer, Illinois March 15, 2011Benjamin Robert Franklin Richardson (Tom Welling) The Prince

The alarm blasted Lady Gaga and Ben hit the snooze. "Ben buddy, you've got to get up. You have detention."

"You should just get me out of it!" Ben complained, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Now what would that do? I made some of my best friends in detention. I'll make it up to you by giving you 300 dollars to buy whatever you want from the mall."

"A new game system?"

"Anything. But you have to go to detention, or Vernon will have my ass too."

"Gee what a pity." Ben rolled his eyes, but rolled out of bed anyway. He grabbed a black dress shirt and grey suit jacket with a grey tie. Then, grey slacks and shiny black shoes. Everything was Italian of course, and everything was expensive. Ben could only have the best of everything all the time.

He climbed down the stairs of his father's mansion into the kitchen.

"Your mother will be picking you up today." Alexander, his father, said.

"She told me to blow this whole thing off." "Well, I'm telling you not to. You don't have to listen to what your Mom says."

"She says I shouldn't listen to you."

"You should. Always listen to me. I'm your father, I know you better."

"I was in her womb for nine months." Alexander glared at Ben.

"You're not going to win this argument. Do as I say, not as I do. Understand?" The middle aged man pushed away from the table, taking a last gulp of coffee and gesturing for his son to follow him.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Ben muttered before striding after his father.


End file.
